


To Gaze Upon the Sun

by MooncatEclipse (Wolfgrowl)



Series: Wondrous Tails Bingo Event [21]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Multiple Warriors of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), One-Sided Attraction, Other, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgrowl/pseuds/MooncatEclipse
Summary: Ra is finding that completing Bardam's Mettle is starting to feel like a cakewalk compared to acting like the Khagan of the Steppe isn't incredibly attractive. At least Magnai doesn't seem aware of the crisis he's causing, and Ra will take what he can get.
Relationships: Magnai Oronir/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Wondrous Tails Bingo Event [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670677
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	To Gaze Upon the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> For the Prompt: First Meeting
> 
> For those unfamiliar with how this works, Nijoh'ir is my WoL, Ra is his brother (Short for Nijoh'ra) and Amasar is Nijoh'ir's bestie, a good Himaa boy and IssaMorg's.

Ra looked up from Amasar’s lesson on the proper care of Yol as his cousin stormed over, his red face somehow looking redder as he fumed.

“What. Did. You. Do.”

Amasar got to his feet calmly, “you would need to be more specific.”

“I mean why are both the Buduga and the Oronir here?”

Amasar looked to the two of them, Nijoh’ir and Ra shared a look as well.

“The Buduga are the ones that are all males, right?” Nijoh’ir asked, getting to his feet as Ra followed suit, “maybe they heard there was a pair of cat twinks roaming loose.”

Ra smothered his laughter because Khaidai only looked angrier at their antics, he pointed to Amasar as three warriors landed nearby, “do not make this worse for us.”

Ra stepped closer to his brother, he suddenly missed being able to call for Val, Zirn and Theya, he missed his former traveling companions fiercely, especially in moments like this. He hoped they were doing well, ears twitching as he tried to pick out the words that were flying, Nijoh’ir was keeping up and Ra was getting the gist. Namely that they were being summoned by the leader, as the Oronir had already found Hein’s group.

Amasar stepped forward, calm and relaxed, which reassured Ra. That he continued to mock his cousin was what eased the tension from his shoulders, Nijoh’ir smirking and ears wiggling as Khaidai almost bellowed at the poor Buduga that he’d never herded Halgai.

The warriors led the way to the Dawn Throne, Ra felt steady on Senah, his newfound companion providing a smooth ride the entire way there.

They dismounted on a wooden platform, Senah gently nuzzling Ra’s hair before taking off again, Ra held on to the whistle he’d shoved into his pocket in one hand, taking an odd amount of comfort in holding it.

They were guided through the settlement, Ra walked like Amasar but he was not oblivious to the stares sent their way, the gasps and whispers. It was clear they had never seen a Miqo’te before, not that Ra was surprised, but it caused his tail to settle between his legs, bristling in fear as they walked. Otherwise he made himself seem calm, trying to ignore the way Nijoh’ir’s swished with a restless nervous energy, their ears flickering wildly as they stepped through gates that led to stairs and a strong set of doors. The building loomed and was impressive without being ornate, and simple without being too humble. It terrified Ra.

They continued into what was clearly a throne room, Lyse, Hien and Gosetsu milling near the doors, watching them curiously.

Baatu, Ra had caught that name (was it a common name, Amasar’s uncle had the same name…) and turned to face them, clearly divided into Himaa (Amasar standing in the front, in lime green, Nijoh’ir and Ra flanking him) and the Mol (Hien’s yellow almost the same shade as the man before them, Gosetsu towering over them all, Ra’s tail bushed again and he forced it out from between his legs so he could run his hand over it and try to smooth it down. Baatu pulled himself up, looking down on those he could and stated, “not many are honored by being summoned by the most Radiant Brother. You will conduct yourself with propriety in Magnai’s presence. Or face consequences.”

With that warning, he pushed the doors open, Amasar nodded and stepped forward, Ra and Nijoh’ir moving right behind him. At least until Amasar smoothly shifted to put himself between them and Hien’s group, Ra shifted his attention to the room, glancing at the man at the foot of the dias who eyed him and Nijoh’ir appreciatively.

He looked to Amasar, who had noticed and rolled his eyes, looking more amused or exasperated than concerned. And then finally he looked to Magnai, the Khagan, and now that he completed Bardam’s Mettle, his leader.

Seated up on the throne, arms crossed, legs spread (even seated he looked so large, as tall as Amasar) was one of the most attractive men Ra had ever seen. His dark hair ended in yellow tips, Ra’s mouth went dry as his eyes, intense and burning even from where Ra was standing, landed on him. He was like the rising sun, and Ra couldn’t tear his eyes away, even knowing it might burn them.

He looked bored, as though he had been bothered by their arrival and not been the one who has insisted upon it. Once they had settled, he spoke, in a voice that demanded their utmost attention and Ra couldn’t help the small whimper that slipped out of him, the way he drawled his question (no, statement) did something to Ra.

“You conquered Bardam’s Mettle.” Nijoh’ir and Amasar glanced over at Ra, who had swung from fear to desire, this man was extremely attractive, and Ra was nothing if not a fool when he got attracted to someone.

As lucky in love as ever he supposed.

Hien speaking jerked him out of thoughts of how he’d like to be wrecked by the man before them which, he _would_ be grateful for because now was definitely not the time, except it was Hien speaking.

“As warriors of the Mol,” Amasar’s noise of disagreement was ignored, “aye. You are the Khan here, yes? Why have you summoned us? Mayhap to propose a joint endeavor?" Ra and Nijoh’ir looked to each other, Ra mouthed “ _are you serious?”_ Nijoh’ir just shook his head and Amasar looked like he might need to pick his jaw up off the floor.

“Nay, Doman. We will not speak as equals. Born of the Sun are the Oronir and born of the earth are you." Ra thought that was a bit pretentious but not nearly as being an exiled prince of a conquered kingdom acting like he was someone people would be tripping over themselves to ally with.

Magnai’s attention shifted to all of them now, watching them as he spoke, “when I learned of the trespassers, I bade my warriors take their measure." Ra pulled himself up, lifting his head high enough to be confident but not high enough to be cocky. Magnai’s eyes lingered a moment and Ra hoped he passed muster only for Magnai’s gaze to shift back to Hien. "To flay them if they failed."

Ra’s ears flattened at that despite himself, Nijoh’ir’s as well, but Amasar hummed one low note, reassuring them.

"But," Magnai turned his attention back to them once more, Ra felt locked in place, he was probably staring but somehow he doubted Magnai objected, "if by the grace of Azim they should survive their trials and emerge anointed, then bring them hither to be pay tribute. Tribute, should it prove satisfactory, shall earn you the favor of the Sun. His beloved shall bask in his radiance, and their supplications be duly considered.” His beloved huh? Ra wouldn’t mind be duly considered. Ra clenched his fist to dig his nails into his palms enough to focus.

Amasar was nodding, and from what Ra had gotten from that speech, _asides from slightly horny,_ was that Magnai wished them to perform tasks to prove their loyalty. It shouldn’t be hard, not after the Mettle had proved their worth so-

“So, you want us to bow down and serve you? What if we don’t feel like it?” the chorus of sighs from the three of them pulled Baatu’s attention, while Magnai was staring Lyse down, his face barely shifted, Ra was growing only more impressed, given the amount of disrespect he was being shown.

“The defiant will suffer in the shadow. It would be an affront to the resplendent Azim himself to refuse this generous offer when by rights you should be condemned,” he answered calmly, “but, in lieu of tribute…” He smirked slightly and what he said next was the seal on the coffin. “Swear fealty to the Sun. Pledge to him your body and soul. Promise to serve him unto death, and you may know his glory.” He drawled and Gods be good Ra would gladly serve him and know his glory, “a generous offer granted to but few… though perchance this is too merciful.”

He hadn’t realized he’d vocally responded to that, until Baatu, Nijoh’ir, Amasar, and the man at the foot of the stairs all turned to look at him. He swallowed, but Magnai fortunately hadn’t seemed to notice.

Ra pulled in a breath and tried to pull himself together before he did something actually embarrassing. Lover grant him strength because the rest of the twelve knew she picked on him enough.

And, if Menphina or any of the twelve were very generous, may he somehow make a good impression. He would take what he could get, because staring at the man before him, Ra knew however drawn to him, however impressive and golden and warm like sunlight Ra might find him, he didn’t have a chance. So, he should make his peace with that now.

But his heart and his body had his head outnumbered two to one, so Ra also needed to make his peace with getting his heart broken once more.

At least he wouldn’t turn out to be in love with a dragon, so Ra could take solace in that.

**Author's Note:**

> Joke's on Ra, because he does end up with Magnai. I'll probably come back and expand on this later, if not in this fic in a second one.
> 
> The last line is a reference to who Ra's last crush was, and how poorly that ended. Someday I'll upload the fic that talks about that.


End file.
